Twilight TwentyFive
by tinkermegan68
Summary: This will contain 25 seperate one-shots or drabbles, for the Twilight Twenty-Five contest. More information on my profile.
1. Touch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** **Touch**

**Pen Name: tinkermegan68**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: T**

*************************************************************************************

I looked down at Edward's hand which was firmly placed next to mine. All I wanted was for him to reach over, just one little touch.

My daring pinky finger casually inched its way closer to the destination that it sought.

I heard a heavy sigh escape his beautiful mouth.

Once I finally looked up, I was met with his intense green eyes.

Then it happened. The minute his hand made contact with mine, it set my soul on fire. His strong fingers wove their way around mine, interlocking our hands.

Somehow I knew at that moment, everything had changed.


	2. Aesthetic Sleeping Child

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Aesthetic

**Pen Name:** tinkermegan68

**Pairing**: Edward/ Baby

**Rating**: G

.....................................................................................................................................................................

I watched her beautiful little form, as she lay there, calmly sound asleep.

Her breath would hitch every few seconds and she would occasionally move her tiny delicate hand to rest along her face.

To any other person, looking down at her, they would simply see a sleeping infant. But there was much more to it than that for me.

As she let out a soft yawn and opened up her mother's brown eyes to gaze at me. I felt my heart swell with the love that I had felt, since the very first time I lay eyes on her.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

This is another drabble (100 word) I wrote for the Twilight twentyfive challenge. The prompt is for "Aesthetic". A lot of people associate aesthetic with art, but the actual act of something being aesthetic is rather determined by the "looker". And to Edward, his darling daughter is, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he has seen. I just love Daddyward so much, how about you? :)


	3. Play

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Play

**Pen Name:** tinkermegan68

**Pairing:** Jasper/Alice

**Rating:** T

…......................................................................................................................................................

I watched as an evil grin crept across his face. I knew what he was thinking.

"Jasper, don't you dare do it. I mean it."

He gave me an innocent look, as if he were thinking of doing no wrong.

"Do what, babe? You mean don't do this,." His hands immediately went to my sides and his fingers began to tickle me.

I squirmed, and tried to pull away from his touch. "Stoooop!" I screamed.

"Give me one good reason to stop, and I will," Jasper bargained.

"I know of a better use for those hands of yours," I grinned.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

This is yet another drabble for the Twilight twentyfive contest. Info is on my profile :)


	4. Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Light

**Pen Name:** tinkermegan68

**Pairing:** Bella

**Rating:** T

…...................................................................................................................................................

"_Clear!"_

I heard a distinct male voice yell, before I felt a surge of electric current run through my veins.

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge at all.

Darkness completely consumed me.

Panic began to set in. Had I become blind? Would my eyes never regain their sight?

The silence thickened.

Suddenly, a beautiful glowing light appeared. I could feel my whole body being pulled into its grasp.

As I made my way down the illuminated path towards my unknown destination, a sense of realization washed over me.

I knew where I was.

I was home.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

This one is dedicated to my mom. She once told me the story of her "near death" experience and it has moved me ever since. My mother had to have a total hysterectomy after giving birth to me and between being put under and the actual surgury something went wrong and my mom was almost lost. She was literally "dead" for a few seconds, but thankfully unlike this drabble my mother came back to me. So, anyways I just wanted to share a little of her experience, of course, with only being able to use 100 words it probably doesn't have the same effect that it had when my mother told me.

I love you Mom 3


	5. Where the heart is

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Heart

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **B/E/ bun in the oven ; )

**Rating: **T

* * *

Bella lay calmly on the examining room table.

She looked down at her stomach as the doctor ran the wand smoothly over her swollen belly.

I held her hand, tenderly rubbing my thumb over her soft skin.

When Bella gazed up at me with her beautiful brown glistening eyes, all was right in my world.

I became overwhelmed with so much emotion.

This was what I had been waiting for.

"Do you see that little flicker on the screen?" the doctor asked.

I leaned closer toward the monitor.

A single tear slid down my cheek.

"That's where the heart is."

* * *

A/N:

SO I apparently have a thing for daddyward. le sigh. Anyone else find daddyward incredibly sexy? : )

This was another drabble (100 words) for the twilight twenty-five challenge. The link to the Twilight twenty-Five website is on my profile page ; )


	6. Mirror

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Mirror

**Pen Name:** tinkermegan68

**Pairing:** Bella

**Rating:** T

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As I stood at the bathroom sink, I stared at the reflection glaring back at me.

I hated what I saw.

Swollen blood shot eyes, pale untouched face, knotted hair.

Guilt was suffocating me.

The tears that had poured from my eyes for the past week had drained my soul as well.

All that was left was a sense of numbness.

Although the pain still came in random unpredictable intervals of time.

I grasped firmly onto the granite counter, as a single tear slid down my cheek.

Why couldn't things go back to how they were before?

Before the loss.

….................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** Just another (100 word) drabble for the Twilight 25. Info about the Twilight 25 is on my profile.

.


	7. Stagnant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Stagnant

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

* * *

I watched as the minutes ticked by on the clock.

It was the only proof that time was in fact moving.

Edward came in the room at 8:00 am on the dot, same as every morning.

Leaning down he placed a stiff kiss onto my cheek, before walking out the front door.

I looked across the room at the wedding photo hanging above our mantle.

The couple in that photograph were strangers to me.

The look in the their young eyes had lost its meaning.

Neither of us spoke of change.

This was how we were.

How we would stay.


	8. Awkward

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Awkward

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward/Emmett

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Oh my...God," I screamed out.

Edward and I both reached euphoria before collapsing onto the mattress.

His breathing quickened, then turned into light snoring.

As much as I enjoyed the current position that I was in, my bladder did _not_.

Not wanting to wake him, I gently moved his hand and slid out of bed.

I eased the bedroom door open and tiptoed down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Just as I reached my destination, the door across the hall opened.

"I heard you calling out my name earlier and I'm flattered, but you can just call me Emmett."


	9. Platonic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Platonic

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Jake/Bella

**Rating:** T

**

* * *

**

This conversation wasn't going the way that I had planned. Then again _nothing_ was.

"Jake, you're my best friend. You mean the world to me, but you know that we will never be the way that you want us to be." Bella's gaze fell and she took in a shaky breath.

Letting out a deep sigh, I reached over and grabbed her small hand.

"I know," I solemnly replied.

I knew that she had someone else in her heart.

I would have her in any way that I could.

Even if it meant putting aside my own wants and needs.


	10. Soft

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Soft

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Bella/Alice

**Rating: **M

***This is a femslash drabble (although nothing is graphic), if that bothers you then don't read. kthx.

* * *

Bella leaned forward, tucking a stray strand of hair gently behind my ear.

I giggled as her fingertip touched the sensitive spot along my neck.

She knew of this spot; she knew exactly what she was doing.

Gazing into her captivating brown eyes, I became overwhelmed with emotions.

Desire.

Anticipation.

Need.

The second her soft pink lips touched mine, I melted into her.

Her kisses were absolutely breathtaking although I craved her mouth kissing another place.

As our moans simultaneously filled the dimly lit bedroom a sudden realization came to me.

There was another emotion swarming through my body.

Love.


	11. Crave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Crave

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

* * *

Somehow I could never get enough of this girl.

Her scent.

The smell of warm vanilla and lilac invaded my senses.

Her touch.

Her fingernails scraped along my skin, sending a new wave of anticipation coursing through me.

Her taste.

Leaning down I let my tongue lightly brush against her clit.

Her sounds.

"Mmm, Edward," Bella exquisitely moaned.

She was like a drug to me; my own personal brand of heroin.

I would get my fix, but soon enough need another hit.

No matter how much she gave to me, I always desired more.

I wanted more.

No, _needed_ more.


	12. Retribution

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Retribution

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Victoria

**Rating: **T

* * *

That piece of shit Edward Cullen had gone too far this time.

He killed one of his own kind for the sake of saving a worthless little human girl.

My companion, my leader, my lover, James was forever taken from me.

So I would destroy the one that he loved most.

The human girl was going to die now.

It wouldn't bring my dear James back, but it was the only satisfaction that I could receive.

Now it was time to even the score.

I wasn't going to get mad, I was going to get even.

Once and for all.


	13. Plea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Plea

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing:** Edward

**Rating: **M?

* * *

I had never been one for religious beliefs.

I had made it through life without ever uttering a single prayer.

Until now.

At this moment my wife lay on a hospital bed clinging onto my hand, waiting to discover our fate.

I stared at the monitor as the doctor placed the gel onto Bella's swollen belly.

And I prayed with everything that I had.

_Please God, let our baby girl be okay._

I closed my eyes, the words repeating inside my head.

The sound of a quickened heartbeat resounded through the room.

At that moment I discovered what faith was.


	14. Walls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Walls

**Pen Name: **tinkermegan68

**Pairing: **Edward

**Rating: **T

* * *

Over the past several decades I had become quite skilled at keeping myself guarded.

There were few people that I let inside of my barricaded heart.

In fact, no one had completely managed to break all the way through.

Until her. She was different.

The minute Bella came barreling into my existence, I was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame.

As much as I tried to stay away from the fragile being, I just couldn't.

"Edward, I need you,"came a beautiful voice.

Then the walls came tumbling down.

Brick by brick she tore them all down.

* * *

A/N: Thanks mel for looking over :)


End file.
